Cliath
History In the distant past, the Ratkin Feast Forest extended across both shores of the Shennin Delta. As Qritani tribespeople became more organized, they realized how useful the location would be for trade. Because Ratkin had no concept of personal property--if you aren't using it and someone else has more need for it, then it's not theft for them to take it--taking the land for the Qritani was simple enough. They just began cutting down trees and making more and more space for themselves. Over time, clashes between the Qritani and Ratkin grew. The Qritani habit of sacrificing and eating people a few times a year and disregard for the sacred relationship the Ratkin held with food-bearing plants intensified hostilities between the two groups. Eventually, all of the Ratkin stayed to the southern side of the Delta and all of the Qritani stayed to the northern side. Only much later after the unification of the kingdom and a Ratkin married into the royal family did some of the ancestral resentment begin to thaw. It was during the Great War that Cliath was transformed from a simple port city into a strategic point for military action, particularly naval battles. The city had always been a place of peace and trade with no need for defensive walls. This led to it being nearly flattened to the ground during the war. After the war was over, Cu Syeira chose it as the spot for the First University of Aitbheth as part of the effort to rebuild the city. Because it was almost entirely rebuilt after the war, it is the most thoroughly modern city in the known world. No longer defenseless, it now has walls lined with cannons for taking down enemies, be they arriving by sea or by air. Geography The climate of Cliath is warm in summer, with mild winters, but far damper than the rest of Aitbheth, due to being on a delta which reaches the ocean. Tsunamis and hurricanes have struck this region in the past, but it's been some time since any major ecological disasters. Mild seasonal flooding in the spring and occasional shifts in the river bed are more common, but the local population has had time to adapt to this. Thanks to the flooding and the rich organic matter carried by the river, all along the banks of the River Shennin and most especially in the delta basin fertile farmland can be found. Since the Great War, the Feast Forest has been expanded back into some of its historical territory on the northern bank. University Founded ten years ago by Cu Syeira, the First University of Aitbheth is open to anyone who wishes to attend it and is capable of passing the exams. Those who still wish to attend but cannot read or keep up with the work are able to attend a remedial school where university students can help them, in exchange for dedicated service in the city. Tuition is based on a sliding scale, with students who come from families who do not own any property able to attend for free and those with property paying increasingly large fees. Students may not begin studies before reaching the age of adulthood in Aitbheth, which is seventeen. In addition to their studies at the university, all students are required to give service during their five years of attendance. This service is designed to give them experience with multiple levels of society. Their first year, they assist with local farmers and the upkeep of the Feast Forest. Their second year, they serve the city's ill and disabled. During their third year students aid the city's orphans. In their fourth year, they must teach in the remedial school. In their final year, each student must create their own project to give back to society. During attendance, a grounding in arts, languages, literature, philosophy, political philosophy, natural philosophy, history, geography, and mathematics is expected of all students. They may then choose to focus on any of these subjects, or on agriculture, engineering, or education. After completing their studies, graduates of the education program may be offered grants by the crown to take on an assigned territory where they may build a school and teach there. Others may be offered positions within these territories. A volunteer teaching corps also exists, wherein graduates of any program may travel around the kingdom teaching for two years and then earn a small stipend. This is an excellent way for the truly poor to establish a nest egg after their studies, while also seen as a prestigious service for the heirs to wealthier houses. It illustrates their generosity and the fact that their lands are stable enough to make multiple year commitments to charitable work. Culture and Sights Many foreign visitors and new students coming to Aitbheth from outside the kingdom assume that its people are without morality or restraint, due to their comfort with exposed skin and sexual relations outside of marriage, the fact that all genders and gender expressions are equal, and same gender relationships are openly accepted. This has led to a great deal of strain between the native residents of Aitbheth and the foreigners visiting and living in Cliath. In fact, native Aitbhethian culture is full of morality and restraint; it's simply not the same as what is practiced elsewhere. Whereas Aitbheth's neighbors concern themselves with sexual purity and chastity--especially in unmarried women--Aitbheth follows an ethos of consent. While most of Aitbheth is welcoming of strangers, Cliath has had to develop a more cynical outlook. Sexual assault, harassment, trans- and homophobia were virtually unheard of in the kingdom prior to the founding of the university. With foreign-born residents came foreign ideas of acceptable behavior and the worth of women. Fairly or unfairly, immigrants are now viewed with suspicion and usually find their housing opportunities restricted to the south-side of the city, which is insultingly dubbed Groper's Bay. Feast Forest Forest gardening is an ancient form of agriculture in sub-tropical areas such as the Shennin Delta. It incorporates fruit and nut trees forming a canopy, shrubs at the mid-level, herbs and vegetables on the forest floor, roots and truffles beneath it, and vines moving through the various levels. Little maintenance is required to keep the Feast Forest producing, but such maintenance is considered a sacred duty among the Ratkin. Because this same view is not shared so freely by the Daoine and other Strainseiri tribes, caring for the forest is part of the public service expected of university students. Anyone in need of food is free to take from the forest at any time, but wasting food and causing harm to the forest are treated as serious crimes, as they endanger public safety and food access for others. The old growth Feast Forest is on the unprotected southeastern side of the river, while the replanted forest covers ten acres on the northwestern side of Cliath within its walls, then extends upriver. Mistress Imani's Tea House A popular gathering place for university students, Mistress Imani's Tea House overlooks the river. A variety of tea, cheese, fish, bread and a soup of the day are served. The tea house is built with multiple levels forming rings around an open center, where performances are given daily. Acrobats, actors, musicians, dancers, and poets perform for tips. Occasionally philosophers or theologians may speak about their ideas as well. Despite the Aitbhethian love of alcohol, nothing to drink but tea, water, or broth is offered in Imani's tea house. Patrons are permitted to bring in alcohol with them, if they pay an opening fee. Temples Temples to a number of gods have been erected throughout the city. The most popularly worshiped deities in Cliath are the Lovers--Righana and Tep--and Llahm and Ealaíontóir. Worship of the Lovers is traditional in Aitbheth, but Llahm and Ealaíontóir as an unlikely pairing of gods saw a surge in popularity after Cu Syeira claimed to have received a message from them. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. City Square Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim.